Dead Man Running
Dead Man Running (Case #34) is the thirty-fourth case of the game. The victim was a football player named Troy Takiguchi, the star quarterback for the Grimsborough Quails, the Grimsborough University football team. He died of heart attack during a game against their rivals, the Wippeka Armadillos in one of the toughest games in the football season. The killer was the coach of the Quails, Franklin Caldwell, who killed Troy using EPO (doping hormones). After being arrested, Franklin explained to the team that he never meant to kill his player. He said that he had doped Troy because he wanted to give the victim a boost before the game against the Wippeka Armadillos in an important Major Football League (MFL) match. Franklin further said that Troy's strength was admirable, but his sprint could've been better, so he just wanted Troy to shine in that game, but unfortunately, Franklin added EPO to the victim's insulin syringe, but he messed up the dosage, thus killing his team's star quarterback. Victim *'Troy Takiguchi '(died of a heart attack during a football game against the Wippeka Armadillos) Murder Weapon *'Erythropoietin' (EPO) Killer *'Franklin Caldwell' Suspects 34. Suspect 3.jpg|Franklin Caldwell 34. Suspect 2.jpg|Thomas Boedeker 34. Suspect 5.jpg|Madison Springer 34. Suspect 1.jpg|Chad Baker 34. Suspect 4.jpg|Karimah Breen Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sports drinks. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer wears black makeup. *The killer has a grass stain. *The killer weighs 255 lbs. (104 kg) Crime Scenes FF 1.png|Football Field 2. Sidelines.png|Sidelines 3. Troy's Dorm Room.png|Troy's Dorm Room 4. Bunk Beds.png|Bunk Beds 5. Infirmary.png|Infirmary 6. Exam Table.png|Exam Table Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Football Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mouthguard) *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Coach Franklin Caldwell about the victim. *Examine Mouthguard. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Talk to Thomas Boedeker about witnessing the victim’s death. *Investigate Troy’s Dorm Room. (Clues: Laundry Basket, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Football Jersey) *Talk to Chad Baker about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Victim’s Laptop. (Result: Password Unlocked) *Analyze Victim’s Laptop. (03:00:00) *Talk to Madison about her relationship with the victim. *Go To Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Chad about his new position on the team. *Investigate Infirmary. (Clues: Syringe, Fridge) *Examine Fridge. (Result: EPO Vial) *Talk to Nurse Breen about the break-in. *Examine EPO Vial. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (12:00:00) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Clues: Broken Smartphone, Pile of Papers) *Examine Broken Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Madison about the victim’s infidelity. *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Sports Magazine) *Talk to Thomas about the rumors of steroid use. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Coach Caldwell about Nurse Breen. *Talk to Nurse Breen about distributing steroids. *Investigate Sidelines. (Clue: Dirty Towel) *Examine Dirty Towel. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Investigate Exam Table. (Clue: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Madison Springer. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Ball Storage) *Examine Ball Storage. (Result: Pompoms) *Examine Pompoms. (Result: Madison's Pompoms) *Give the pompoms to Madison. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Chad Baker. *Investigate Troy’s Dorm Room. (Clue: Torn Football) *Examine Torn Football. (Result: Chad's Football) *Give the football to Chad Baker. (Rewards: Football Helmet, Football Jersey) *Propose your help to Karimah Breen. *Investigate Infirmary. (Clue: Blue Bottle) *Examine Blue Bottle. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (06:00:00) *Give the paint bottle to Karimah Breen. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:University